Due to the availability of digital video recorders (“DVRs”), users are increasingly able to consume media outside the bounds of normal broadcast schedules. For example, users may pause or rewind live television, leaving them free to perform other activities without worrying about whether or not they will miss a portion of a program. Despite this, momentary distractions are often spontaneous and may require abrupt departures away from a device presenting a program. Given the spontaneity of the distractions, users may forget to pause the content before leaving or remember exactly where in the duration of the program they were before they left.